


Uh Huh.

by OGkarla



Series: Zookeeping [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Humor, No Plot, idek, maybe ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OGkarla/pseuds/OGkarla
Summary: Korra and Asami as zookeepers. Like, with actual animals. Not high schoolers.These are short ficlets that make up a series. But these stories will be connected, but there really wont be a plot.I guess what you'll be seeing here is Korra and Asami as bestfriends, somewhat with feelings for each other. And to end the series (whenever that'll be) i'll have them become a couple.





	Uh Huh.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my top 3 favorite Korrasami writers;  
> (its not in any particular order dont fight)  
> @bazaar  
> @RaeDMagdon  
> @Snorlax891
> 
> I literally get a mini heart attack and twerk for a few seconds everytime y'all update.  
> Like, its a better feeling that eating frosted flakes for breakfast.

* * *

 

 

“It’s making weird noises again. Got time to take a look at it?” 

It had been the fifth time this month Korra had brought her jeep over for Asami to look at. She had nothing else better to do except walk around and check that the alarm system for each exhibit worked properly so she accepted every time. Plus, she was always curious as to what shenanigans Korra was up to during their shifts. 

It was a little after opening time, so the usual crowds had yet to arrive. Asami decided that she did, in fact, have some "time" to once again look at Korra's jeep.

"Yeah. Pop the hood?" Asami asked, so Korra did what she was told and popped the hood of the car to grant Asami access to the inside of her designated jeep. One glance over and Asami could see that there was oil leaking from a pipe here, a few misplaced wires and the engine was... tilted?

No. It was upside down.

"Jesus! What do you do with this thing?" Asami looked over her shoulder to throw her friend a questioning glare. To which Korra just shrugged blankly.

"Well, you know ... I drive it."

"Besides drive it?"

"Eat in it?"

"..."

"Ok!" Korra hunched her shoulders defeated. "Bolin and I were racing on the trails in the backwoods."

Asami raised a brow. "Korra, these jeeps were designed to only go up 45 miles per hour. You know, fast enough to escape a stampede of rhinos but still slow enough to stop in time in case a kid or an animal jumps in front?" she flatly stated. "How did you get it to go any faster?"

"I modified the accelerator, added a few pipes, and changed the engine." She counted off her fingers.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

"I watched a youtube video." She grinned. "Did I do it right?"

"No."

Korra's grin fell and contorted to a pout. Asami turned back to the machine when she felt a twinge in her stomach. Maybe she was hungry? She made a mental note to eat that apple she had in her bag. "No worries I can fix it. Again."

"Gee thanks, Asami you're the best!"

"mhmm."

Moments passed and all you could hear were the faint murmurs of the few people around the nearby animal exhibits and the clattering of tools against metal. The air around the girls was comfortable, and not awkward had it been her ex -- Mako -- or any other one of her co-workers she didn't talk too. 

Asami had grown very fond of Korra over the several months of her working here at the Republic city zoo. Korra and Bolin were the only two people at the establishment that she got along with. She and Korra hung out after work all the time. But did she hang out with Korra a lot because they were best friends or more than that?

"So last night I had a dream that I was being chased and eaten by a Cinnamon Bun.”

“Really...?” Asami rolled her eyes playfully.

“Uh huh.”

“Were you scared?”

“Uh,  _ Yeah.  _ But it's ok. I stopped by Cinnabon this morning so I got my revenge.”

Closing the lid of the car, Asami laughed, “Why are you like this?” 

Korra just shrugged and shook her head, hopping in the front seat to whir the machine on. The only sound was the smooth purrs that the engine made.

“Asami Sato you are a  _ wizard. _ ” Asami climbed into the passenger seat and Korra began to back away from the garage. After a few minutes of cruising along the park’s trails, they met up with Bolin who was chaperoning a group of middle schoolers on a field trip.

“Hey Bolin!” Asami waved.

“Guys you  _ have  _ to help me. There's too many of them!”

“Well, maybe you can take the boys, and Asami and I can take the girls?” Korra suggested, glancing at Asami. She nodded.

“That's a good idea, we’ll just meet back here after an hour,” And with that, the group disbanded in their own directions.

 

\----

 

At last, their hour had come to an end and just as Asami knew it, they were watching the bus of kids drive away. She enjoyed watching Korra get along with the kids. How her eyes lit up when she would explain about a certain animal she liked. That's what Asami admired about the other woman. Her confident smile, her leadership, and her ability to get along well with others. No matter their differences.

“You okay?” 

It took a little for Asami to drift back into reality and register the question. Korra shifted to stand in front of her.

“You sorta zoned out for a sec.”

“Ah, yeah. I was just… thinking.”

“Uh huh.”

Asami looked up to see a smug smile on Korra’s face.

“Korra.  _ What.” _

“Oh, it’s just, I was  _ thinking  _ too.”

“And what were you thinking Korra?”

“You, know. The usual.”

“The usual?”

“Uh huh.”

“Stop saying  _ uh huh.” _

“Stop zoning out.”

Asami raised a brow. Why was Korra looking at her like that? With her big blue eyes, her vibrant smile, the breeze streaming through her short hair across her face-

“You're staring at me...”

Asami blinked and looked behind Korra. “Was not.” she said, and walked past the darker woman, playfully shoving Korra’s shoulder with her own.

“Uh huh.” Korra mumbled, following suit.

Asami pretended not to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Most white girls my age wanna work at Starbucks and Mexican restaurants for their first job.   
> Not me.  
> I wanna work at a Zoo.  
> Stay posted my dudes.


End file.
